Two Worlds
by NothernRose
Summary: The worlds of Narto and Sailor Moon Colading. Pairing: NejixTenten, NarutoxSakura, KibaxHinata, TemarixShikamaru, ChojixIno, GaaraxRei, KankuroxMinakko, ShinoxAmi, LeexMakotto, MamoruxUsagi. Dont like, don't read. Spoilers of Naruto Shippuuden and SM S.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

This is my first Fic, so be nice... Please?

Prologue

A flash of red could be seen in the forest, and a woman stepped out with a child in her arms.

They hadn't discovered her yet, but it wouldn't take them long to find out where she had taken the girl.

Amy had said that the portal would take her to the village, but even Amy could do mistakes when she was in such hurry and under so much pressure.

She started running, the sleeping girl in her arms shifted, but stayed asleep, after a little while the woman could see a light shining through the branches... It was the village gate! Now the only problem was to find someone to trust Chibiusa with.

Almost immediately, a man walked trough the gate on his way into the village.

- Hey! You there! Hatake Kakashi heard behind him. He turned around and saw a woman (clearly wounded from a fight). She was wearing an uniform of some sort; she had a white top with a purple ribbon, and red skirt, shoos and collar. Her hair was long and black. The skirt was rather short (it made him think of an icha icha book he once read... No time to think of that!).

- Are you a ninja of this village? she asked.

- Yes, and who are you? he asked back.

- I'm not important. What is important is this child! First now he noticed that she was holding something... A child.

Kakashi looked down at the little girl with pink hair, slumbering in the womans arms.

- Who is she? he asked.

- She is the Princess of the place I come from. she answered him.

- Princess, but how...

- Listen to me, there are people after her and I want you to hide her here. Teach her to fight and to control her energy, but otherwise she must be raised as a normal child... Can you do this? Kakashi hesitated before answering.

- Yes... Well not me personally, but I can find someone who can. The woman handed the princess to him and sighed as if a heavy burden was lifted of her shoulders.

- And remember, she must not bee told this. Not until she's ready. There will come someone in due time... Yomas! Kakashi was slightly confused about this last outburst but he listened closely, and could hear faint shouting.

- Give me the blanket, and remember what I said! She rolled up the blanket the girl had been rapped in so it looked as if she was carrying something, and ran into the night.

At the village gate the still slightly confused Hatake Kakashi staring after the woman.

Suddenly he tuned around and went inside the village an handed the girl to Izumo (home woke up and clearly hadn't herd any of the conversation).

- I'll be right back! look after it for me will you?! Kakashi shouted as he ran off.

Izumo looked down to see exactly what "it" was. Only to find that it was a little child with pink hair and red eyes (she looked just as disoriented as he felt at that moment).

- Where is Rei-neechan?

Kakashi ran in the same direction as the woman, in other words towards the followers.

- What does she think she's doing? he mumbled to himself.

He kame to a sudden stop as he would see light in front of him and the shouting was loud and violent. He bent down and disappeared into the shadows, and sneaked forward.

What he saw almost made him scream out in surprise. There was many... things there. they had some similarities to humans; like some of them had two arms and two legs, but then again many of them had things like mask-fases, fins, snake hair, and other curiosities... But in the middle there was a man whom looked human, but he missed any warmth and joy. It was like he had no soul.

He was standing over the woman from before, and in his hand he held the blanket.

- Sailor mars, I'm so glad they sent you. Now where is she? Where is that little rabbit? he said with a calm voice. the woman was lying on the ground totally defenseless with a horde of monsters around her, but still she was smiling.

- You are to late. She is safe. And you will never find her. she was almost as calm as the man, and except for a slight tremble in her voice she showed no signs of fear.

- What can I do to convince you I wonder? the man said with a slight smile on his face.

- You can play your little games as much as you want. But I will not revel anything.

- Well I will give you the choice anyhow: Your life, or the rabbits. It wasn't even a question, and the man knew it. When he was done talking, the monsters smirked and chuckled.

- The Princess's life is much more important than mine, you know that. And it could have been Kakashis imagination, but right then it was like she looked straight at him. He nodded and turned his back to the scenario and started to walk back to the village.

- In that case, you will know the meaning of pane! he herd the man say before a horrible scream.

Kakashi didn't want to hear more and started running, but the whole way back to the village he could hear the screams piercing the air.

Back at the gate they could still hear them faint in the distance. And one look at the girl was enough to know that she was horrified.

- Rei-nechan? she asked with tears in her eyes. Izumo looked at him with questioning eyes, but Kakashi shacked his head.

He picked up the girl and started to carry her to the hokages office.

Pink hair huh? Pink like sakuraflowers.

_Memory can glean, but can never renew. It brings us joys faint as is the perfume of the flowers, faded and dried, of the summer that is gone._

The poem is not mine eighter, I can't write poems like that... I respect those who can...

R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This chapter may be very much like the real Naruto series but it'll get better, I promise.

Thanks to all you who r&rd. I apologize that I didn't put the author of the poems name in here. But truth is that I just found it one day I was messing around with my friends, and I didn't know who it belongs to.

1

Sakura was walking through konoha to pick up the afternoon taffickingreports for Tsunade when she heard a voice behind her.

- Sakura-neechan! Sakura looked towards the source of the disturbance. At first she thought it was Naruto, but then she realized that it was his mini dubble.

- Konohamaru? He was coming towards her with his two teammates right behind him.

- Where are you going? he asked and looked up at her.

- The villages mane gate. I'm going to pick up the afternoon trafficking reports for Tsunade-samma. Do you wanna come? All three of them nodded and they started to walk vest to the Village mane gate.

Udon and Moegi walked on each their side of Sakura, while Konohamaru preferred to walk in the front.

- So what have you guys been up to? Sakura asked, and of course konohamaru took the word at once (he had obviously waited for that question).

- Oh, we just came back from a mission... actually.

- Really? and what was that mission? Sakura asked with pretended interest and tucked a lock of her pink hair behind her ear.

- We had to capture a cat. Moegi said before Konohamaru could say anything.

- Hey... Wait! That stupid cat could really run! This made Sakura laugh.

- We had that mission to... It's a bit nostalgic.

- Come to think of it, have you herd from Naruto-niichan?

- Nope, nothing at all.

- I see.

- Although It's about time fore him to return...

They reached the village gate (to Sakuras joy, Konohamaru was going on and on about the cat, Naruto, being the 7th hokage, etc.).

- Good after noon, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san. Sakura smiled to the two ninjas guarding the village gate.

- They're back! Kotetsu said.

- Huh?

- Go and take a look around town. Kotetsu said with a smirk on his face.

- You might find something interesting. Izumo said with a grin on his.

Konohamaru was looking just as clueless as ever.

- Something interesting? Then Sakura got it.

- Could it be...? she said (mostly to her self)

- Sakura-neechan! Moegi shouted before running after her with Konohamaru right behind her and Udon in the back with the Afternoon traffic reports.

Sakura was taking a parallel road to the straight way from the hokagetower to the mane gate they had walked. If Naruto was back, he would have to report emidently to tsunade. And since he hadn't taken the straight way he must have taken a detour, and knowing Naruto he would probably take the way that lead him past his favorite ramen stand. Suddenly she herd a familiar voice, and this time she was sure it was the real one.

- Everyone! Uzumaki Naruto has returned! Sakura looked up at the orange figure on top of the statue.

- Is it true? Konohamaru kame up on her side and smiled.

- It is! But after all the times she had bean mistaken, she wanted to make sure.

- Naruto! Naruto is that you? When did you come back, Naruto? Naruto looked down at her.

- Just now! he said and jumped down. - It's been a while, Sakura-chan. Sakura didn't notice until now, but...

- You're taller than me aren't you? Naruto measured.

- Eh...? You're right! Sakura smiled to herself. You've grown pretty strong in the time I haven't seen you. Then she turned to Naruto, slightly blushing.

- What do you think? Am I more womanly now? she asked.

- It's fine. he said, giving her a smile and a thumbs up. - You haven't changed at all!

This was not the answer Sakura had expected to hear an she turned away from Naruto with an insulted look on her face.

- You don't understand a womans hart at all. Jerya said sighing.

Suddenly Sakura herd a voice behind her (In all the fuss she had almost forgotten about Konohamaru).

- Naruto-niichan! he said. Naruto turned to Konohamaru and with a poof, a young (Naked) woman stood before him.

This (of course) made the ero-sennins nosdrols to puff out steam, while Sakura (hoom had not been expecting this) got a shocked look on her face and a twitch in her finger.

Just as fast as she appeared, the woman disappeared to be replaced by Konohamaru.

- How was that? It had some real "oomph" to it, right? he said.

This made Naruto laugh a short laugh.

- Konohamaru, I'm not a kid anymore. So you shouldn't use techniques like that anymore, eighter.

Sakura could see that Konohamaru was dissapointed, but smiled to her self._ I see. He didn't just grow physically. It's a bit sad, but you've grown up, Naruto. Knowing you, you probably came back with some impressive techniques too._

Naruto tightend his hand to a fist and got a mischievous grin on hs face for a minuite.

- That tecnuice is too weak! Behold,my newlly developed perverted ninjutsu!

Sakura smiled. _That's right, like a new perverted ninjutsu._

- Here I go! And that was all Naruto could doo before he was hit in the face by a powerfull fist.

- You idiot! Sakura cried when she had landed the punch that sent Naruto flying sevral meeters away from her.

The terefyed team Konohamaru was clinging to Jerya in fear of the furious kunochi. While the sevilians of konoha was staring from the half dead Naruto and the pink haired hulk.

Sakura walked over to Naruto piced him up from the track he had made in the street and dropped him down on the ground. She then picked him up and shook him.

- On the inside, you haven't grown at all! she shouted at him. - don't make me beat you senseless when I've only seen you for two minuites after not seeing you at all for two years! What about my admiration of you?!

Jerya watched with a mix of terror and amacement on his face. _That strength and temper... She's like a second Tsunade._

Poor Naruto was still being shaked like a rag-doll._ As I thought, Sakura-chan hasn't changed at all. Actualy, I think she's become more violent than before._

- Long time no see, you two. the hokage said with a content look in her eyes, she leened back in her chair.

- I take it the training had some resoults, right?

- Did you think he'd come back whith no resoults? Jerya replied.

- I did great! Naruto smiled and gave Tsunade a thumbs up. this seemed to give tsunade an idea.

- Hn. Well then, lets see those results.

- See them? Naruto was supriced.

- I'd like you to fight against a certain someone. Tsunade said with a small smile on her face. - I haven't given him any missions in the past few days so that he could rest up. Your opponent is... But then they where interupted by a knock on the door.

- Enter! Tsunade shouted slightly irretated.

The door opend and in came Shikamaru and Temari.

- Hey. Shikamaru said.

- Shikamaru, Temari-san, look! Sakura pointed towards Naruto.

- Naruto... Hey! If it isn't Naruto! Shikamaru smiled.

- Shikamaru! Naruto responded.

Temari stared at the young man standing in front of her._ Is that, that shrimp?_

- So you came back! Shikamaru smiled at his old friend

- Yeah. I just got back this morning.

- You don't look like such an idiot anymore or... How to say it? You've changed!

Naruto gave Shikamaru a goofy grin before Sakura managed to shoot down the good expession Shikamaru had of the new Naruto.

- No, he hasn't changed at all!

- J-just as I thought.

- Sakura chan...

Tsunade could hear a slight gigle under her table, and nudged the small source of the gigle whith her foot while laughing herself.

- Huh? So my opponent is suposed to be Shikamaru? Naruto asked with hope in his eyes.

- Opponent? What are you talking about? I just came here to pick up some documents. Shikamaru Answerd.

- So it wasn't Shikamaru? Then... he looked at Temari. - Who are you again? he asked.

- You don't reamember?! Temari asked whith danger in her voice. Lucily Tsunade chose to come in here:

- Naruto! Those two aren't your opponents. He's over there! she said and pointed out the window.

Naruto walked over to the window, and there on the roof (whith his icha icha book in hand) sat Hatake Kakashi.

- You've gotten big, Naruto. Hey! he waved at his old student.

- Kakashi-sensei! Naruto exclaimed and jumped oute on the roof. - Sensei, you haven't changed at all! Ah, that's right. Naruto diged fore something in his bag. - Look here, look here! I have a present for you, Kakashi-sensei!

Sakura and Tsunade was standing in the window looking out at the theacher-student reunion.

- This is such a nostalgic sight, isn't it? Tsunade said.

- It is. Sakura agreed.

- WHAT?! Kakashi exlamed when he first could see Narutos present. - Y-you... Th-th- this is...

- The first book from the icha icha-seris in three years! It's realy boring. but you like it, don't you, Sensei?

Inside was an insulted Jerya crossing his arms and turning away from the window. _The fool. Like that brat woud be able to understand just how interesting it is! And that one hasn't even been put into circulation yet!_

Out on the roof Kakasho started opening the book, but luckily, Tsunade knew when to interupt.

- Okay! Stop goofing off now, Kakashi. she said and walked back inside. While kakashi closed his book and looked at her with a look on his face that usualy is associated with kids that don't get what they want. Naruto looked up at him.

- It can't be! my opponent is suposed to be... Kakashi interupted him.

- Hm, that's not quite right eighter. he said, and walked over to Sakura. - My! It's been a while since I've seen you, Sakura!

- Yes, Kakashi-sensei! she smiled. Kakashi looked around the room being the object of everyones atention (and loving every minute of it).

- I'm going to fight against... Naruto and Sakura. The two of you toghteter. Naruto and Sakura was stunned.

- Kakashi-sensei is our opponent! Naruto said.

- Just how far can you go whith Kakashi as your opponent? Tsunade asked. - I'll decide how to deal whith this situation depending on thse results. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets.

- How to deal whith the situaton, huh?

- Sakura, it's not like you have bee wasting your time while working under me. Tsunade said.

- Right! she replyed.

- So then, shal we get started now? Kakashi asked. - At least that's what I like to say. But Naruto's probably tired after just getting back. I'll give you a bit of time to rest up. Naruto stepped forward.

- I'm not realy tierd! but Kakashi took no notice of this.

- I'll meet you at the third training ground. Later! he said and then dissapered in a puff of smoke.

Shisune turned to tsunade.

- I wonder what was rong. He was in such a hurry. Tsunade leand back in her chair whit a tierd expression on her face.

- I have pretty good guess.

- He's planing on reading that book. Shikamaru mumbled.

- Ahh! Naruto said.

- That look on his face... that has to be it! Sakura said.

_A finaly satesfyed Jerya nodded to himself. That's only natural since he got one of my books that han't even bee released yet._

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari was leaving the hokages office.

- That Kakashi-sensei! Is that stupid book more important than seeing tha reasoults of our training? Naruto complaned.

- Well, thanks to that, we can come up whith some plans before taking on Kakashi-sensei. Sakura answerd.

All of a sudden Naruto was right in front of Shikamaru and Temari, he nudged Shikamaru.

- So? Are you two on a date? he asked whith his fox-like smile on his face. Shikamaru sighed.

- It's not like that!

- Quit joking! Why would I go on a date whith someone like him? Temari agreed. - The Chuunin Exams are soon. I'm bouncing back and fourth between the Sand and Konoha as I take care of the preparations. Shikamaru interupted her;

- And it's a pain, but once I started working on the exams I was told that I had to be the sand Ambassador's guide.

Naruto looked out in the air.

- The Chuunin Exams, huh? Sounds nostalgic.

_That's right Naruto is still a gennin!_ Sakura thought._ He'll be so shocked when he finds out! _

It looked like Shikamaru also reamembered.

- So, what are you going to do, Naruto? He asked.

- About what?

- About what?! The Chuunin Exams, obviusly! Shikamaru answerd. - You are the only one in our age group who hasn't becomed a chuunin yet.

This obviously hit Naruto as a brik.

- S-so Sakura-chan's a chuunin too?! He asked. Sakura smiled.

- That's right! and as if that wasn't enough, Shikamaru added:

- On a side-note, Kankuro from the Sand, this person and Neji are all jounin now. he said and pointed at Temari.

- What! Then... Gaara! What about Gaara? Naruto asked desperatly.

This made Temari gigle.

- Whats so funny?! Naruto asked.

- Naruto, you see. Gaara is the... Kazekage... Sakura was unsure about how Naruto would take it, but to her suprise he was quite calm.

- Is that so? Gaara became the Kazekage? Naruto tightend his fist. - Amazing! I'm not going to loose eighter! he pointed his index finger at the mountain where the Hokagefaces where. - I'm definetly going to become Hokage! Just you watch me, Gaara!

Sakura smiled to herself._ It looks like he has grown up a little bit, after all._

In the hokages office; Tsunade was standing at the window, looking down at the young ninjas leaving the hokage tower.

- I do not understand how Rei could leave small-lady to that oaf! That's so like her: to just taking the first and best no matter the risk, but than again she did not know that she had bean whisked into the past. a voice said behind the hokage.

- I can assure you that Kakashi is not half bad when you get to know him. Tsunade said.

- Whas that her? the black cat said behind Tsunade.

- Yes, it was. She is actualy pretty happy here, you know... Tsunade replied to the black cat that sat on the desk.

- She was happy in Krystal Tokyo to... until the tragedy. the other (white) cat that sat on the desk reminded the Hokage. Tsunade sighed.

- I guess you are right, but she's almost becommed like a daughter to me...

- It's rare to see you at the bridge of tears, Tsunade. Jerya said as he stepped out of the shadows.

- Well don't get used to it. I need sake! Tsunade said and took out a botle of sake from her drawer.

- Tsunade-samma, I don't think that's such a good...

- Let her have the sake, Shisune. Jerya said in a calm voice as he walked towards Tsunade.

- It's ok to be upset in a time like this. he said and put an arm around her.

- I do understand that she have learnd a great deal from you, and I too know how painfull it is to lose someone you've used so much time on. the black cat said, and put a paw on Tsunade's right hand that was currently resting on the table.

- I guess you wanna come and see the match? Jerya asked the two cats.

- Yea, we will.

Naruto and sakura was waiting at the third training ground, Sakura was leaning against the fence listening to Narutos footstepps as he walked impationatly past her, then turned and went the other way, only to turn and walk back.

He stopped and rised his fist.

- Just how long does Kakashi-sensei plan on making us wait?! he said impatinetly.

- Well, he's always been like this. Sakura replied.

Naruto sat down on the ground, tierd of walking back and forth.

- Seriusly! I wish he could work on that some! he said. Sakura shukled.

Suddenly there was a loud crack sound and a small cloud of smoke appered on the top of the fence. When the smoke calmed down, there was Kakashi whith an invisible smile under his mask.

- Hey! My bad, my bad! Actually, while on the way here, I saw an old woman who needed some help...

- RIGHT! THAT'S A LIE! Sakura and Naruto interupted him, leaving kakashi slightely stunned.

They walked into the training ground, and Naruto and Sakura looked around whih smiles on their faces.

- It's a bit nostalgic. Sakura said and remembered the day that they where all made a part of team-Kakashi. Naruto, herself, and...

- Now that you mention it thiswas your first training aria, wasn't it? Kakashi asked. Sakura looked down.

- We where Team 7. she said.

-Three-man cell, huh? Naruto said.

- Back then, we had Sasuke whith us... Kakashi thought out loud.

Sakura reamemberd the time Sasuke had left her that night...

_- Please don't go! she cried and started running after him._

_- I'll scream if you leve! she shouted in a desperat attempt to stop him._

_Suddenly he was behind her._

_- Sakura... Thank you._

_Warm tears ran down her face, next thing she knew was a sudden pain in her back head... And everything went black..._

_But as she fell, she wisperd his name._

_Sasuke... kun._

Naruto also thought back at the last time he saw Sasuke, the time he went to fech Sasuke back.

_- Sasuke! he shouted at the figure on the other side of the waterfall._

_Sasuke turned around slowly. And when he could see his face Naruto could see the efect of the curse mark._

_- Hey, Clumsy idiot. Sasuke responded._

Kakashi looked up from his icha icha book to see his old students on the ground, sulking.

- Sasuke's name is taboo around these two.

Sakura looked up at the tinkeling of bells, and saw the exact same bells that they tried to catch in Kakashi's first lesson.

- Well, I'm going to see just how much you've improved. You havent given up on sasuke right? he tried to get them on edge... and it worked.

- Of course not!

- that's why I've been training!

Kakashi smiled and nodded.

- The rules are the same as when we first did this: You can use whatever trick you like, as long as you can get these bells from me. he attatched the belles to his belt.

- Come at me...

- As if we're going to kill you,

- ...or else we won't be able to get them. Right? Naruto and Sakura finished.

Kakashi remembered that he had used the egsact same words last time

_- You can even use shuriken. If you don't come after me like you are going to kill me, you won't be able to get them._

Kakashi smirked underneath the mask.

- Exactly. Yu wont be able to get them if you don't come after me whith the intent of killing me. You have until tomorrow.

Naruto tightend his head-band, Sakura put her gloves on, and Kakashi closed his book;

- So shal we begin?

Naruto chucled.

- You arent going to fight while reading the book this time, Kakashi-sensei?

- Or did you already finish reading it? Sakura said.

- No, I'm going to have to put that hobby aside for the moment. Besides, It kinda feels like I'm going to have to be serious this time. he said and activated his sharengan eye.

From the treetops in the outskhirts of the training ground, Jerya looked down at the shinobis.

Under the tree, Tsunade and shzune stood. And at theire feet, there where the cats.

- Here I go! Naruto yelled and tossed five shurikens at kakashi.

He ducked and threw back. Naruto jumped up, dodged the shurikens, and when Kakshi threw some more, he produced a shadow clone. The shadow klone polled Naruto out of the way.

- Not bad. Kakashi mumbled.

_Nice! He used a shadow Clone to maneuver in mid air!_ Sakura thought.

Even before Naruto landed, Kakashi ran towards him.

As soon as Naruto hit the ground, his Shadow Clone transformed into a giant shuriken he intended to threw it at Kakashi, but Kakashi came up behind him and tackled him lke he had done sevral years ago.

- Okay, that's enough of that. he said.

But then he noticed something behind him; it was Naruto with a kunai pointed at his back.

- Your timing with Shadow clones has improved as well.

At the trees Jerya made a satesfyed sound.

- Not bad. Tsunade said to herself.

- Amazing! Shizune said.

The cats nodded in approval, but they hadn't seen anything of interest to them yet.

- It lookes like you are as impetient as ever. I havent even said start yet. Kakashi said.

- Well then, lets begin. Ready... Start! he continued, and poofed away.

- Damn! I've been tricked! Naruto cursed.

- Naruto you idiot!

Once again, it wont stay like this forever.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

So, This thing is (finally) starting to move forward.

R&R! And thanks to those that already have, but keep it up!

3

The battle lasted til the night swept the training grounds with a carpet of darkness.

Kakashi checked that he had shurikens and kunais, and he almost took up icha icha, but he changed his mind.

_Oops! Not yet! Unlike before, they're to skilled for me to read a book while fighting them. But I realy want to know what happens next! It looks like the main character in icha icha has some sort of incredible secret! I can't wait to read what happens next!..._

Suddenly Kakashi smelled two familliar sents. They're here!

And out of the bushes came Naruto and Sakura.

- You're underestemating me! I can't believe you're attacking me head-on like this! Kakashi warned them.

- Do it now, Naruto! Sakura yelled.

- Here I come, Kakashi-sensei!

_What are they trying to poll?_

- At the end of icha icha... Naruto started.

- Wh-what?! Kakashi exclaimed.

- Actualy, the main character, he...

- Spoilers! NO! Kkashi put his hands over his eares, only to discover that he could still lip-read what Naruto said.

So Kakashi did the first thing that came into his mind: He closed his eyes.

And when he opend them, he could see Sakura and Naruto holding each their bell and grinning at him.

- A ninja must read what's underneath the underneath. Naruto said.

- Right, Sensei? Sakura smiled.

- You got me. Kakashi sighed.

- I can't believe I went down like that... I should just have read it to the end earlier. he sulked.

Naruto laughed.

- But man, it's amazing how much you like reading that boring book!

- Eh?

- Ero-sennin lent me a copy, but it was so lame that I didn't even read past ten pages!

- Eh?!

- I actualy have no idea how it ends.

At this point Kakashi made a half choked sound, entering a depressed look.

- Even though Naruto didn't know the ending, we figured that you'd react to just hearing "icha icha". That was a good strategy, right? Sakura smiled.

Kakashi came whith an unrecognizable sound.

- I've seen how the two of you have grown. Sakura and Naruto turned, and behind them came Tsunade.

- Master! Sakura exclaimed.

- Kakashi, do you have anything you'd like to say? the Hokage asked.

- Well, they did an excellent job of stealing the bells from me...

Tsunade nodded.

- What are you guys talking about? Naruto asked.

- About what we are going to do whith this. a voice said by Tsunades feet.

Sakura looked down and couldnt believe what she saw, Naruto expressed what she felt.

- HEEEEEEEEE!! A talking cat!

- Exuse me, but there are two of us. the other cat said.

- T-two talking cats? he stutterd.

Sakura looked at the two cats, there where something familliar about them... But what?

- Alow me to introduce. Tsunade said.

- The black cat is Luna, and the white cat is Artemis. Luna, Artemis, this is Naruto and Sakura.

The black cat, Luna, smiled.

- We've met before. Haven't we Sakura?

Sakura knew there where something about these cats that she recognised. Some how their energy had a relaxing effect on her.

- Sakura, you never told me that you have friends thet are cats! Naruto looked blaming at her.

- I-I didn't know it myself. she said.

- No wonder, your brain must have blocked the memory of your past. And it also blocked your energy. the white cat, Artemis, said.

- Memories? she repeated.

- Kakashi, now would be a good time. Tsunade said. Kakashi hesitated for a moment.

- Well... Ten years ago, I was on my way home from a mission. I had just reached the main gate, when I was stopped by a woman. She was wearing something that looked like a uniform whith a read skirt and collar. There was a purple bow, and high healed red shoes. She also ahd a headband that didn't look like a headband, but more like some sort of a tiara... Anyways, she gave me a child and said that I had to look after the little girl. She said that she was a princess of the place she came from, and that she was being followed by something or someone.

She took the blanket, so it looked like she carried something, and took of.

I gave the little girl to Izumo, so that I could follow her, and what I saw when I cached up whith her was... well freaky. There where some weird monsterlike things circling around her, and leaning over her a man stood... Only he was not an ordinary man. He had something cold and hatefull about him.

But she somehow knew that I was there and made me go back. But the entire way back, I could hear the screams...

Kakashi took a pause.

- When I came back to the gate I could still hear the cries, and the girl sat on Izumos lap whith a expretion of horror in her red eyes.

I took her back to the third's office, and he organized that she would be raised by a kind, lonely lady.

The next day I went back to the place I had seen the monsters and the Man threatening the woman, but all I found was her head piece...

At that moment I knew that it was something Important going on, and that the girl was an important part of it.

Some years later I asked to get her in my team of gennins. And I got my wish, but there was something that puzzled me: her eyes was no longer red, they where green.

Well, her team was the first team I've ever acxepted.

Both Sakura and Naruto gasped.

- I'm the girl? Sakura asked.

- ... Yea... Kakshi mumbled.

The cats took a step forward.

- You are the princess of Crystal Tokio, a city of the future. We have commed to aske for your help in the fight to defeat that is infiltrating our home. Small Lady... No, Young Lady. Rescue Crystal tokio, the Sailor Senshis, and your parents that have fought to proteckt it, and you. Luna said.

- I seriously cant reamember anything of this. Sakura said.

- If you'd like, we could open the gateway to your power and memory. Artemis said.

- But you must understand that if we do this, there is no way back. You will no longer be hidden, you must lern to controll your powers all over again.

Sakura looked at Tsunade that hadn't spoken a word in a verry long time, and she noticed that she had tears in her eyes. She loved her life, realy she did, but there where something else calling for her.

She turned to Naruto, he gave her a thumbs upp.

- I'm 100 behind you no matter what you choose.

Sakura felt everyones eyes following her.

- Let's do it. she said determinedly. The cats nodded in aproval and took a few stepps to theright so they faced sakura directly

- Are you sure? Luna asked.

- ... Yes. Sakura had made up her mind, and now she wasn't going to let anything get in the way.

The cressent moon markings on the cats's forheads started to glow, and a beam of light came out and hit Sakuras forhead. Suddenly a mark of a crescent moon just like the cat's appeard on Sakuras forhead.

An explosion of memories and feelings appeared, and she reamembered everything; Luna and Artemis, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Her father... And her mother.

She reamembered all the things she went through in the first years of her life. She remembered Crystal Tokyo, the reflection of the sunn of the buildings, the grate castle she had once lived in. The times she had time-traveled back to the past, and the happiness she had felt when she was surounded by her friends and fammily.

At the same time she could feel incredible power apear, first in her forehead, then slowly spreading throughout her body. She couldn't help it, she had to try it.

- MOON CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE UP!! Emidiantly she felt the familliar aditional outburst of energy, transforming her into a Sailor Senshi.

When she opend her red eyes everyone was stairing at her.

She was wearing her Sailor outfit again.

- What? she asked. A pause followed.

- You are so cool, Sakura-chan! Naruto cried and jumped up and down of exsitement.

- Realy? she asked.

- Yea!

- Young Lady... ?Luna asked.

- Luna! If you keep calling me that, I wont talk to you ever again. Sakura put her nose up.

- Hahaha! It's good to have you back, Chibiusa! Artemis laugghed and jumped up inn her arms, followed by Luna.

- I've missed you so much... Well, not realy... But it feels like it.

Sakura was laying on her bed and thinking back at the night: The fight whith Kakashi and Naruto, meeting Luna and Artemis again, getting her power back, and the nice and warm feeling she got when she transformed.

The whole day had actualy been pretty eventfull; Naruto came back...

Naruto... She didn't realy know what she thought of him annymore. She liked him, but as what? Maybe...

Suddenly she herd a knock on the door.

- Come inn. she said, and in came Naruto.

- Naruto! sakura couldn't quite hide a blush.

- Hey, Sakura-chan... Or perhaps I should call you "Princess" from now on. He said whith a playfull grinn. Sakura caught the joke.

- Well, you can. But then you have to kneel, and bring me presents. she said in whith an arogant positure.

There was a pause, and then they both bursted out laughing at the same time.

- Naruto? Sakura asked when she had mannaged to poll herself together.

- Hm?

- You wont treat me diferently even though I'm a princess, will you? she asked whitout looking at him. He grinned.

- Of curse not! You will always be Sakura-Chan to me. he said.

Sakura smiled and looked op at him.

- Promisse?

- Promisse... You will always be Sakura: My violent, angry, flat, pinkhaired teammate. he said whith a smile.

Sakuras eye twitched.

Luna and Artemis was walking up the stairs to Sakuras apartment.

- Do you think she is like her mother used to be? Artemis asked.

- No, she is likely to be a mixture of the soldiers: She'd have Usagis playfullness, Ami's wisdom, Rei's shap mind, Makotto's sence of justiss, and Minakko's kind spirrit. Luna said, but was interupted as something big and heavy came rolling down the stairs towards them. They jumped out of the way, and the object crash-landed on the bottom of the stairkase. It turned out to be Naruto, the boy Sakura had faught alongside whith the same night.

- What did I do now? he asked before passing out.

- Why dont you try: Usagi's irresponsebillity, Ami's sometimes rong focus, Rei's hot temper, Makotto's violent nature, and Minakko's way of missundrstanding?

**R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Well I have a week of, that means more time for writing (Like it or hate it, it's facts)!**

**This thing is finally starting to take form!**

**And special thanks to: Gallantmon of the Hazard! But seriously people, Review!**

3

Someone knocked on Tsunades door.

- Come in! the hokage yelled. and in came Sakura.

- Good morning, Tsunade-Samma! she smiled.

- Sakura! Luna said.

- Luna, Artemis... What are you doing here? Sakura asked.

A silence filled the room.

- Well, you see... Now that your powers are awakening, Rei's spell won't protect you anymore... Bottom line... We have to leave. Luna said as she jumped up on Tsunade's desk.

- Like... You and Artemis, or like in me to? Sakura took a couple of steps backwards.

- You have to go, Sakura! Tsunade said.

- Why?! Why can't I just be here?

- Because you're putting everyone in danger! Artemis tried to reason with her.

- This is a village full of ninjas!

- Chibiusa! Luna snapped.

- If powerful enemies come, these humans won't stand a chance.

- What? Those ridiculous Yomas?

- What about Jedite? He captured Rei the night she brought you into safety here!

- ...

Sakura ran out of the office and towards her home.

She couldn't believe this! She had to leave? To where? Would she ever see her friends again? Would she have to leave for the future? Would she live in a world where her friends where old people?

She suddenly herd allot of screaming, and she ran towards the source of the noise, and what she saw left her in shock:

There was a yoma... In the middle of Konoha! It had tentacles and it was huge!

She couldn't believe it.

And even worse, there was team Guy, fighting the yoma.

She ran into a small alley.

- MOON CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE UP!! She felt the warm feeling spreading throughout her body.

She ran out of the ally towards the monster.

- Fore love and justice... A sailor soldier in a sailor suit... Sailor Neo Moon! In the name of the future moon... I'll punish you!!

She felt so good, she hadn't done that in years!

Team Guy, and the yoma froze.

- What the... Neji began, but was cut of when the yoma pushed him aside and went straight towards Sailor Neo Moon.

- That's what I call a youthful fighter! Go, Sailor Neo Moon!! Guy yelled.

The yoma was heading straight for Sakura.

- I got you now, Rabbit! it cried.

- PINK SUGAR HART ATTACK!!

Sakura put all of her power in the attack, and the yoma was crushed by a huge hart (Much like her mother's)

Sakura felt her head spin, and powered down without realizing it, before everything went black.

- Sakura-Chan... Sakura-Chan!

Sakura could hear a voice far away... What happened? Where am I?

She opened her eyes, and slowly she got her vision back.

Naruto was standing over her with a worried look on his face.

- Sakura-Chan, are you ok?

- I'm fine.

- Your attack was really amazing!

- Thanks.

- Sakura-Chan, what is it?

- Nothing...

- Come on, you can tell me.

- I... I have to leave.

Naruto's look was one of shock.

- Why? Where? How?

- Because the yoma's only the start, when they're sure that it's me, She will send someone more power full... Like one of the four kings. I don't know where I'll go, or how... I just have to go...

Naruto was stunned: Could Sakura actually leave?

A week after the incidence

- Luna? Sakura said. She had just woken up to find the cat at the end of her bed.

- Chibiusa, I've arranged a meeting with the Hokage. After that... You will no longer be a ninja of this village. Sakura stared at the cat with an empty look.

- Get ready for the day, and pack lightly. We're heading for Tokyo.

- We're not going to Crystal Tokyo?

- No, we have to vanquish the enemy... And for that we need a full Sailor Scout team, also we must take the evil by the root. Sakura's face brightened,

- So... Not to the future?

- As I said, we have to take care of this enemy first.

Sakura packed only the most necessary weapons, and a change of clothes, before she met up with Luna at Tsunades office.

- I'm here. she said, not so enthusiastic.

- Sakura... Tsunade said before doing something she'd never done before. She stood up, walked over to Sakura and gave her a hug.

- I'll miss you kiddo. she said, and Sakura could feel a tear falling down from Tsunade in her hair.

- I'll miss you to. Sakura hugged back.

- AAAAAW! Teacher and student moment! Lee said from the doorway before Neji knocked him in the head.

- What are you guys doing here? Sakura asked.

- You don't know? Tenten asked.

- No, I don't know. Sakura said and turned to Tsunade.

- Yea, well a princess need's escort. Tsunade said and sat down at her desk.

- It's not just us eighter. Neji said.

- No, we're also helping, princess billboard-brow. Ino said as she came in with Shikamaru and Choji.

- Now where's the damsel in distress? Kiba said as he came in with Hinata and Shino.

- So we're all here? Naruto said as he came in with a grin.

- You did this? Sakura asked her teammate.

- Yep. he said and laughed.

- I was going to ask Jirya to take over Konoha for a while so that I could come with you, but he said that he had a previous engagement. Tsunade said.

- Of corse he did, he is buissy rooling Suna in my absence. I think it wouldn't be fair if we where to be the only ones that didn't come. a voice from the doorway said.

Everyone turned around ant saw the Kazakage and his siblings entering the room.

- Gaara, Temari, Kankuro! Everyone... Thank you. Sakura felt a tear in the corner of her eye, but held it back.

The cavalry moved out of konoha heading for Tokyo.

In the front where Luna and Artemis showing the way, behind them... everything was a mess.

People where fighting, laughing and someone (I won't mention names) were crying. It seemed like these young Ninjas was unable to stop fighting with each other for five minutes.

- I don't think everyone will be alive when we reach Tokyo. Artemis said.

- It's always like this when a large group of people come together. Everyone has to show of. Luna calmed him. _But Artemis might be right, there might not be anyone left when we get there._

In a fortress deep in a forest

In a grand hall, a tall red haired woman stood and approaching her was a pale and skinny man with long black hair.

- So, you've answered my call. the woman said.

- Yes. the man replied.

- And you are willing to work for me? the woman asked.

- Now, why should I?

- Because I hold the power from now on! the woman said with a powerful voice.

- Do you now?

- Yes, I've placed my minions throughout the lands, I've even infiltrated your ranks.

- Look,if you... but the pale man was interrupted by a younger voice.

- What do you want us to do?

Beryl smiled at the question.

- Let me tell you a story. she said, and drew a picture in the air. As she spoke, it showed pictures of her memory.

- Once upon a time, as you would call it, there was a beautiful kingdom: The Moon kingdom.

There, a wise and strong queen rooled... and also on earth there was peace as never before or after...

It was sickening. The love between the Moon Princess and the Prince of Earth. Everyone was obsessed with love and peace...

I was also one of them once, but that's before I met Queen Metaria! She asked me to help her revive, and I knew that it was my purpose in life. To destroy the moon kingdom!

And slowly... Slowly I helped her grow. And she slowly filled the earth peoples minds with darkness...

She even gave me the four kings to fight the battles.

From there, the path was simple. But the Prince would not submit to my power, and he ran of to warn the moon kingdom of the danger... Not that it helped...

I gathered my minions, and attacked the moon. The battle was going my way, until Queen Serenity decided to sacrifice herself for the sake of her daughter and her loved ones!

Love... It always have to destroy everything don't it?

Anyway: She locked me up... trapped me... caught me... Sealed me away... And at the same time she sent the ones she loved to the future earth, for a better life.

And so I waited... I waited for ages, I waited for Queen Serenity's seal to weaken.

And so, it did.

I started to explore the new world, and I found that evil still lurked in the hart of men.

I decided to fulfill what I had started so long ago, I decided to release Queen Metarias powers once more!

But when I started to collect energy, "the Sailor scouts" appeared.

Of curse, back then I did not know that they where the reincarnations of the Moon Princess and her court.

And once again I was defeated, and the Princess got her Prince, and everyone lived happily ever after.

But I had not bean completely vanquished...

Ironically, it was the Moon Princess herself that saved me with her stupid wish that everyone could go back to a normal life.

Of curse It revived her friends, but it also brought me and the four kings back to life.

For years I lived as a normal woman, unaware of my past, but I knew that there was something wrong.

And so I discovered my true self.

I also tracked down my minions, and I started all over again.

By the time the Prince and the Princess became King and Queen, I was ready to attack.

And I succeeded this time... More or less...

I managed to kill two sailors and the two others won't last much longer, trying to protect what's left of Crystal Tokyo. As for the King and Queen... Let's just say that they're safely hidden where no one can find them...

But one little girl got away! But I will succeed this time. After all, I have some sailor scouts of my own now... Suddenly four girls came inn trough the entrance.

- You called, Queen Beryl? one said.

- Yes, meet Orochimaru. He is a new ally. Queen Beryl smiled.

- As for you... she said and turned to the young man

- I want you to get rid of the princess of Crystal Tokyo. When I got her, nothing will stop me! I believe you know her: She's from your old village, pink hair, attitude... Oh, and in Konoha she was renamed Sakura...

- Sakura, huh? the young man seemed to be deep in thoughts.

Beryl smiled. _So the last Uchia have a weakness after all_. she thought.

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**Once again it's basically exactly the same as the series, but it's just to get in it, so bare with me. **

4

They arrived in Tokyo a few days later.

Sakura wondered if they where going to the shrine, but Luna wanted to go to some festival.

- Why should we go to a festival when our job is to fight these evil guys? Shikamaru asked.

- We have to find the Sailor Soldiers before we do, and they just so happens to be at this festival tonight. Artemis replied.

- Why don't we just go to these evil peoples place and trash it? Kiba asked.

- You saw what happened to Sakura when she fought that yoma back in Konoha. And what if she send several yomas, or even one of the four kings. This is no joking matter you baka! Luna said.

- We're here. Artemis interrupted Luna.

- Is this... Sakura was speechless.

- Yea, this is the day you returned from the future, funny how things work out isn't it? Luna said.

- What's the cat talking about? Naruto asked.

- Hihi, you'll see. Sakura said and entered the festival airia.

They headed straight for the Goldfish-scooping. Where a young girl that looked allot like Sakura stood.

- Goldfish! How about scooping for goldfish!? she yelled.

- Who is that? Gaara asked.

- That is the future Queen Neo serenity. Luna said.

- And Chibiusas mother. Artemis added.

- You two look so like each other! Naruto said.

- You think so? Sakura asked.

- Of curse you do, you are mother and daughter! Ino said.

- Look! There in the goldfish booth! Sakura said.

- Yes, there they are. Artemis said.

- Who? Temari asked.

- Well, You see the one in the orange kimono is sailor Venus/Minakko, the one with the green kimono is sailor Jupiter/Makotto, and the one in blue kimono is sailor Mercury./Ami.. But where's Rei? Sakura looked around.

- Rei is probably making sure that everything runs smoothly, she is a part of the komitty. Luna said.

- So, what are we waithing for? Let's go say hello! Naruto started walking towards the both, but was stopped by Sakura.

- Wait! Lets just observe a bit first. she said.

- Huh?

The future Neo Queen Serenity sighed.

- Why do we have to watch over the goldfish booth...?

- That drum looks pretty good on you, Usagi. Minakko teased the future queen.

- Then change places with me!

- Hihi, I'll pass. Usagi, you said that you wanted to beat on the drums...

Usagi growled.

Makotto blowed gently on a scoop, and handed it to a little girl.

- Yea, this one looks strong.

- Thanks!

Meanwhile Ami was helping a little boy scooping up the fish.

- See... Be gentle... There!

Minakko looked at them.

- You two... You're ruining the business...

- Missus! three young boys interrupted her.

- We'll try scooping goldfish!

- Can you give us scoops?

- We're customers! Customers!

- Missus... huh? Minakkos eye twitched.

She poked the scoops hard, and handed them to the boys.

- Here you go! she smiled.

Of curse all the scoops broke.

- Hihi! Business, business...

Usagi was still banging the little drum.

- Goldfish! Gold...

- Buns-head? a voice interrupted her.

She turned around to find the source of the voice...

And behind her where Haruka, and Michiru.

- Good evening. all the girls in the boot said.

- What's this? Are all of you on a part-time job? Haruka said and walked to them.

- Well... I guess... Usagi said awkwardly.

- I know, why don't you two try scooping some goldfish? Try the goldfish scoop! she said.

Michiru smiled.

- Alright... Just a little bit.

- I guess so... Haruka hesitated, but Usagi showed them in.

- Please, please!

Everyone watched as Haruka caught a goldfish on her first try.

When Haruka and Michiru'd gone, Usagi nodded.

- They look so sharp no matter what they do! Alright! I'll try it out once myself!

Later in the evening

Sakura's company followed as Usagi went to find Rei.

- There she is...! Usagi said to herself and ran towards the girl in a red kimono, walking down the stairs.

Rei peeked in a window as Usagi snuck up behind her.

- Rei-chan! she said with her usual loud voice.

Rei turned slowly.

- Usagi. she said in a low voice.

- Rei, how much longer do we have to watch over the booth... but Rei hushed her, an looked bak in the window.

Usagi was curios and looked in.

- Miss Tohno? she said in a silent tone.

Rei took her away from the window and they both sat down on a bench.

- Miss Tohno's been practicing like that for the past three hours! Rei said.

- I told her that she didn't have to go that far, because we're not paying her for this performance. But she said that she couldn't beat the drum right unless she gets exited by that. I thought about it when I saw Miss tohno's drumming... That the Juban festival is sure to be a successes if she participates in it. But I guess I was a little bit to unfair about it. Even amazing people like Miss Tohno work so hard behind the scenes...

- Rei...

- I have to do MY best to make the festival more fun!

- Yea! Let's crank up the fun factor, and surprise everyone!

- Alright, we're going to make sure this is a blast!

- YEA!! they both finished off, and started laughing.

Suddenly a white car white black stars on the sides drove up in front of the building that Miss Tohno was practicing, the driver used a loudspeaker.

- Um,um... Test, test, test...

Usagi and Rei looked up at the car.

- What's that car? Rei asked herself.

- Miss Maya Tohno. Miss Maya Tohno, Please show yourself if you are here.

A few seconds later, Miss Tohno came out to see who was calling her.

As soon as the driver saw her, the car leapt towards her. And the driver stuck out some sort of gun, and hit Miss Tohno in the chest. Almost emidiantly a crystal appeared.

Rei and Usagi gasped.

- Miss Tohno's heart crystal..! Usagi said.

- Let's transform!

- Yeah!

- MOON COSMIC POWER... MAKE UP!

- MARS STAR POWER... MAKE UP!

The driver stepped out of the car. It turned out to be a red haired woman, with a lab-coat

- I will now go ahead and take the crystal...

- Hold it right there! someone said.

- Those who are after the pure hart devoted to the japanese drum... Are enemies of the Japanese traditional arts! For Love and justice... The pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!

- Just as she said... For Love and fire, the pretty solder in a sailor suit! Sailor Mars! I'll Chase you in the name of Mars!

- I see... the red haired woman said.

- So you are the Sailor Soldiers... she said and removed her lab-coat to reveal a red top, and a black skirt on top of red trousers.

- I am one of the Witches 5. I am Eugeal!

- Witches 5? Sailor Moon repeated.

- Eugeal? Sailor Mars repeated.

- Appear before me, Daimohn! Eugeal yelled to the trunk of the car, and out cam some sort of a drum monster.

- Soyer! It screamed.

Mars, and Moon's faces dropped.

- Get rid of those that get in our way!

The monster started walking towards the Sailors and with every step it said "Soyer!".

Then when it came between Moon and Mars, it stopped. The sailors didn't really know what to do, it was just standing there.

Then they saw the fuse, and didn't realize until it was to late, that the weird thing on the daimon's back was fireworks. And the fireworks went of and up... and sent down sparks that the Senshis had to dodge.

- You gotta dance! the daimohn laughed.

In the meanwhile, Eugeal was going to fetch the hart crystal, but there where someone standing next of the unconscious drummer, and her hart.

- Guided by a new era, Sailor uranus... Acts with elegance!

- Also guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune... Acts with grace!

Sailor Neptune bent down to examine the hart.

- Hey! Don't you dare touch MY crystal without my permission! Eugeal ran toward the newcomers.

Sailor Uranus turned to Eugeal.

- I know this is your all important first battle, but it looks like a loss for you.

- What?

- To bad. This isn't a talisman... Neptune said and returned the hart.

- Dammit! Soyer! I'm trusting you to take care of the rest! she yelled as she sat in the car, and drove off.

Neptune, and Uranus looked over to where Mars and moon was dancing on each their side of the Daimohn to dodge the light, they'd also started to chant "Soyer" to keep up.

- Do you think we should help them today? Neptune asked.

Uranus smiled.

- If I help them every time, I wouldn't be providing them with to much support... she said and walked away.

- That's true. Neptune said and followed.

While Usagi and Rei was busy dodging the fireworks, the daimohn threw it's drum up in the air, and it turned into two drums, and each of them landed on a Sailor Soldier, so they each had one around their waist.

- I think it's about time... To beat the drum! the daimohn said.

Mars and moon froze.

- By a drum... Mars started.

- ...Do you mean us? Moon finished.

Soyer pulled out a couple of iron clubs with spikes on.

- Here we go!

- Please, try her first! Moon cried.

- What are you saying! Mars yelled back.

- It looks like it'll HURT!

From the edge of the forest Neji sighed, while all the others tried not to laugh.

- Are these the sailor soldiers we've comed to beg for help?

Soyer made ready to hit when a tiny voice interrupted.

- Hold it right there!

Neither the daimohn, or the Senshis knew what was going on. Soyer turned towards the voice.

- Who is it this time!?

- You really are worthless without me! You should really hold yourself together! a small girl with pink hair said.

- That voice... Sailor Moon whispered.

And there was a mini version of Sakura as a Sailor.

- For love and justice, an apprentice to a pretty soldier in a sailor suit... Sailor Chibimoon! In the name of the future moon... I'll punish you!

- EHHHHHHHHH!! both the other soldiers exclaimed.

- Chibiusa... ?

- Alright! I'll get rid of YOU first!

But Chibi-Moon held up her scepter.

- PINK SUGAR... HEART ATTACK!

The ninjas in the bushes expected to see a huge hart rushing towards the enemy, but no... There was nothing.

- Eh? That's strange... Chibi-Moon started to examine the scepter. Soyer took the opportunity and... tripped her.

- Ouch... she said and tried to get up.

- What's the matter? Soyer laughed and sat down in front of her.

- Pink sugar...HEART ATTACK! Chibimoon tried again. This time the scepter started blinking, and Soyer bended closer, only to be attacked by a bunch of small harts.

- There! Chibimoon smiled.

Soyer tried to get away but tripped, so the daimohn was lying on all four while Chibimoon's attack hit it's but.

Meanwhile, mars was trying to get the drum of moon. She eventually did it.

- Now Sailor Moon. she said as she held the drum over her head.

- Yea! Sailor Moon agreed, and held up a scepter of her own.

- MOON SPIRAL... HEART ATTACK! and out of the scepter, huge harts came out.

And as Soyer got up, the daimohn was struck by an even bigger hart than the one Sakura had used on the yoma.

After the daimohn was wancuished, all that was left was; a drum, and a weird looking thing that cracked open.

Even later in the evening

Everyone gathered by the drum-tower to hear Miss Tohno play. And that included the Sailors.

- Usagi! I can't see well! Do something about it! Chibiusa complained.

- You sure have an attitude for someone getting a piggyback ride! Usagi responded.

Haruka, and Michiru came up behind them.

- Oh, she's a cute girl... Michiru said.

- Thank you.

Haruka bent forward.

- That girl... don't you think she looks a little bit like you, buns-head? she asked.

- We don't look alike at all! both of them shaked their heads.

- She's just my cousin. Usagi mumbled.

They where interrupted by a voice from the tower.

- Everyone! Rei said in the mic.

- We would now like to start Miss Maya Tohno's Japanese-drum performance. Miss Tohno, please go ahead. she smiled.

Everyone applauded.

- By the way Chibiusa... Why did you come bak here? Usagi asked.

- My mom told me to get some training in the 20th century. Chibiusa said.

- What does that mean!? Usagi cried.

After the festival, the ninjas and their two cats, found themselves in the park

- Those where the sailors we've herd so much about? Neji asked.

- Don't underestimate them! They've got grate powers... Luna said.

- Those squeaky girls? I have my doubts. Neji kept ticking Luna off.

- Those "squeaky girls" as you call them, are the future of the earth. Artemis said.

- I seriously doubt it to. Kankuro said.

- Neither of you know what you're talking about! Sakura shouted.

- I've seen what they're capable of. They've saved the world numerous times!

- Right... Ino sighed.

- You... Luna started.

- Luna! Lets just show them. Artemis said.

Luna nodded, and the cat's markings started to glow, and the light projected a picture in their minds.

_They saw the fight against queen beryl. How they kept the humans safe from the yomas, how they jurnied to the north pole and most of them died trying to fight Beryl. How Sailor Moon defeated Queen Metaria, and revived the others._

_They also saw the tragedy of the silver millennium. How the four kings betrayed them. How they where sent down to the earth, to this time, to live new lives._

- This is all you need to know. This is the third time that the sailors will face this evil. If you think that your abilities aren't enough, then feel free to go back to Konoha or Suna. Luna said.

- Sooooooo... what's next? Naruto asked the cats.

- Well, why don't we have a good night sleep, and find the sailors in the morning? Artemis said.

- Where are we going to sleep? Ino asked.

- Don't worry, we've slept in this park plenty of times before. Artemis said and climbed op in a tree with Luna after him.

- ...

- Damned cats! Kiba growled and lay down in the cold grass with Akamaru sleeping on his stomach.

Shikamaru came with a silent "troublesome" and lay down in the grass.

Everyone else emidiantly started fighting over the park bench, except Gaara (he stood beneath the lamppost and watched), and Shino whom just laid down on the bench.

After everyone was done yelling at Shino, that just ignored them, they scattered throughout the airia.

Temari laid down next to Shikamaru ( whom was almost scared to death by the look Gaara sent him. It was the: If you touch my sister... Look).

Kankuro decided that he for some reason felt safer sleeping in one of his puppets.

Lee just laid right down where he stood, and fell asleep momentarily.

Neji made first sure that Hinata was lying well in the grass and that none of the boys where close to her. Before lying down to sleep next to Tenten, not to far away (such a hypocrite!).

Choji was lying in the grass, and he let Ino borrow his (surprisingly soft) stomach as a pillow.

Naruto took of his jacket and gave it to Sakura.

- Here, It could be cold. he said with a slight smile.

- But, won't you be?

- Nah, we foxes have thick fur. he said as his smile turned into a grin.

Sakura laid down in the grass with her back to Naruto (he was lying beside her).

Why is it that he always manage to spoil a perfect moment? ... Well... He is kind of cute... But he's so goofy... But on the other side he always makes me laugh. Sakura kept struggling like that for hours. Until everything became silent, except the clappering of Narutos teeth. Sakura turned around and saw the frost rising up from his mouth, and his slightly blue face. She smiled to herself, and covered him up with his jacket before she went to sleep.

Later in the night a couple walked past something that looked like a some sort of gang of homeless people. And they wouldn't have had a reason to think something else if it was, not for the young read haired man with a gourd on his back, sitting on top of the lamppost, watching over the others.

**Sorry if someone thinks I was mean to Neji, but we all love him (I know I do!).**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon.**

**Love the reviews, keep it coming!**

5

_He was running even though he had no breath._

_He knew it was after him. He was running in the night dessert, with a giant sand monster after him. He saw his home village in the distance. If he could only get there, he would be safe. He increased his speed and ran as fast as he could through the vision of black and white to get there before the monster got him._

_He finally reached the village, and knocked on every door he came by and yelled at the top of his lungs. But no one answered._

_He could see the people's shadows on the windows and hear the laughter, but no one ever noticed he was there._

_He kept running until he got to the other side of the town. There he saw a small house he'd never seen there before. _

_He ran towards it, knocked on the door with his fist and shouted higher than ever before._

_This was his last hope._

_Finally the door was opened by a young woman with a pair of purple eyes._

_As quickly as it had appeared, the monster disappeared. Those eyes melted away his fear, and all that was left was a warm happy feeling..._

Gaara woke up on top of the lamp post.

Had he been dreaming? That was impossible, to dream he'd have to sleep... And if he fell asleep, Shukaku would wake up...

But none the less he'd been dreaming...

The next morning

Everybody got up from the cold grass, complaining on their sore backs. Everyone except Gaara. He'd only slept a few seconds... He thought.

- Everybody, lets go! Artemis said with enthusiasm.

- Go where? Neji asked.

- Where? To Hikawa Shrine of curse! Luna laughed.

- "Of curse!" Neji said in a sarcastic voice.

Hikawa Shrine

When they got to the stairs that led up tho the shrine they herd a sudden outburst, and hurried up the rest of the stairs.

- REI! was all they could hear before struggling up the stairs.

On the top they found Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, and Chibiusa,watching Moon and Mars fighting... Or bickering may be a better term.

- That was mars from the future! Rei cried.

- S-s-same difference! You where badmouthing me! Usagi yelled.

- Don't worry. I'm not going to be clumsy and make mistakes like Usagi. Chibiusa smiled.

- We'll help out in what ever way we can, so feel free to ask us. Ami said.

- Thanks. Well I'm going to train now! Chibiusa said and ran down the stairs from the shrine, straight past Sakura.

- There's something else here... "PS. Usagi in the 20th century--" Minakko began. Rei and Usagi froze.

- "Studying while young really was important. Make sure you do it well," she wrote...

- She really is Usagi after all... Minakko, Makotto, Luna, Ami, and Artemis mumbled.

- I don't want to study! Usagi cried like a little baby.

- Ahem...! Future-Luna said to get some attention.

The senshis and their two cats, froze.

- Future?! I don't know about the future? Just a game...! Minakko said with a nervous laugh.

- Don't worry, it's me, Luna from the future. Artemis and I've brought reinforcements! she said and walked over to the senshis group.

- To help babysit Chibiusa? Usagi asked with hope in her eyes.

- Hey! I'm right here! Sakura said to Usagi.

- And if anything, you're the one that needs babysitting! she continued.

- What!? Usagi exclaimed.

- There're two of them?!

- Well technically it's one of us from different times. Sakura corrected her.

Before Usagi could say anything else, all the other senshis ran towards the adult Chibiusa.

- You've grown so beautiful! Minakko said.

- And smart! Ami said.

- Not to mention: She's fierce! Rei said.

- Not that much mussels though... Makotto said with slight disappointment.

- Oh no? Watch this! Sakura said and punched the ground.

It was almost like an earthquake.

- Chibiusa! Makotto said and hugged her.

- Hey! Chibiusa, who're your friends? Rei asked.

- Oh right! This is: Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

- Hey! I'm Rei, or Sailor Mars.

- I'm Ami, or Sailor Mercury.

- I'm Minakko, or Sailor Venus.

- And I'm Makotto, or Sailor Jupiter.

Rei looked straight at Gaara when she introduced herself. And he held her eyes without letting go, because these where the purple eyes from his dream.

The dream he'd have without being possessed by Shukaku.

Rei thought it was a little bit creepy to begin with, but when she got used to it, she looked deeper and deeper into his eyes, and discovered unbearable pain. What was wrong with him...?

- Usagi! Aren't you gonna say hello? Makotto asked.

- Usagi/Sailor Moon. she sulked.

- Baka Usagi, the same as always. Sakura smiled.

- What?! Usagi screeched.

- Do I have to spank you like I did the first time you where here?

Sakura blushed and mumbled something no one could hear.

After this, Usagi was on top of the world again, while Sakura was sure that everyone was laughing behind her back (can you say paranoid?).

Rei invited everyone in to the living room (Reis room was to small), and as Rei was about to enter, Usagi grabbed her arm.

- So... What's up with you and the red head? she whispered very loudly. Luckily no one heard.

- N-nothing! Rei stuttered and hurried inside, to stunned to scream at Usagi.

Inside the living room, it was... Well... Loud...

You can probably imagine, how it is when 19 teens, and 4 cats are catching up. And if you cant, just picture a wasp hornist, full of buissy wasps.

- Eh... You guys... present Luna tried to get peoples attention.

- Can... Hey! she still failed to get attention.

- QUIET!! future Luna shouted.

Present Luna looked at her future self.

- Well... We need to toughen up a bit. future Luna said.

- Yea... Anyway, what is it that's so important that you came here? present Luna asked.

- Well. You remember Queen Beryl? future Artemis said.

- We defeated her! Usagi smiled.

- Not quite. You remember your last wish back then, Usagi? future Luna said.

- ... Something about having an ordinary life. Usagi concentrated.

- Yes, you wished that you, and the others could have their lives back. Not a bad wish. But sometimes, what you wish for is exactly what you get. future Luna said.

- What do you mean? Ami asked.

- You see. You weren't the only ones, to be revived... Sailor Moon's wish also saved your enemies. At this very moment, they're leading very normal lives.

- You're kidding... Can't you do anything right?! Rei said.

- Rei you meanie... Usagi cried.

- But they, like you after you revived, don't remember a thing. This gave us a head-start. But since we didn't know they'd revived, we didn't do anything until it was to late...

Future Luna stopped and sighed.

- We need your help to defeat Queen Beryl. future Artemis said.

- Why don't the future us fight her? Makotto asked.

- Well... They're... Occupied. future Artemis said with a weak voice.

- Artemis? Minakko asked.

- ...

- Bottom line is: You need to fight Beryl and save the future... And yourself. future Luna said.

- So, no pressure? Rei said sarcastically.

- You've got to find Queen Beryl and her minions while they're still in the dark, so the history won't repeat itself. future Artemis said.

Rei arranged it so that the ninjas could stay at the shrine. How ever there weren't enough rooms for them to have one each, so they had to share.

The roommates where: Naruto, Neji and Lee. Kiba, Choji, and Kankuro. Gaara, Shino and Shikamaru. Temari, Tenten and Ino. While Hinata and Sakura was placed with Rei in her room.

With Neji, Naruto, and Lee

- BRING IT ON!!

- ALRIGHT!!

Naruto and Lee ran towards each other, fighting over the bed next to the window, while Neji was lying on it.

Neji sighed. _Why did I have to share room with these Idiots? Wonder what Tenten's doing... Whoa! Did I just think that?_

With Kankuro, Kiba, and Choji

- Ha ha! Did you check out the blond? Kankuro chuckled.

- It's so typical for you to go for the blond, Kankuro! Kiba laughed.

- You shouldn't talk like that about her if you really like her. Choji said between mouthfuls of chips.

- What? I should respect blondiy, like you do Ino? Kankuro said.

You could barely notice it, but Choji got a slight blush in his cheeks.

With Gaara, Shikamaru, and Shino.

There was complete silence.

Gaara was looking at Shikamaru with a frightful grin, while Shikamaru was staring back with a bead of sweat on bis brow.

Shino looked between them, waiting to see which one of them that would burst first.

While he waited, his mind began to wander. He remembered the girl with blue hair... _Sailor Mercury... She seemed sweet. But she probably hates insects. All girls do._

With Ino, Tenten, and Temari.

They where lying in a circle with their heads in the middle.

- Hey, Temari? Tenten asked.

- Hmm?

- Are you ok with Shikamaru being in life threatening danger when he's around your brothers? Tenten asked.

- Ha! It's actually quite fun. The way they have these silent battles, and think that I don't notice. Temari giggled.

- Ha ha! I thought you were so decent, Temari. Ino giggled.

- The same way that my brothers think I'm sweet and innocent when it comes to love. Temari smiled.

With Sakura and Hinata

- So, what's up with you and Kiba? Sakura asked Hinata.

- What do you mean? Hinata asked while she became red like a tomato.

- Well, when Naruto left you became less and less obsessed with him. Then I noticed that you became different when you where around Kiba. And now you have the same look when you look at him, as when you looked at Naruto before. Sakura said.

- Well, I don't think he ever liked me like that. But I'm glad that we can be friends. Hinata said.

- Yes, he's a good friend...

With Rei

Rei was closing up and clearing for the evening. When she saw a figure, from whom came a grate amount of negative energy. He was standing on the stairs down from shrine, watching her trough the window. And when she looked closer, she noticed that he had red eyes with black markings...

- That's strange, could he be...

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't won anything... nada.**

**Ok, another chapter, read and review**

6

_Who could it have bean? _Rei thought to herself.

She was making breakfast for the ninjas (Instant ramen, instant noodles... Well anything instant), and didn't notice a shadow sneaking up on her.

- Need any help? a voice said behind her.

Rei was startled, and turned around with a knife in her hand.

Then she noticed that it was one of the ninjas, the one that looked straight into her eyes the day before.

- I'm sorry, Gaara... Right? she said.

- Yea. he said, a little awkward.

- Well, I need all the help I can get. Why don't you chop this into equal size? Rei smiled.

Gaara took the brown stuff (bouillon for extra flavor) that Rei gave him, and chopped them in no time.

- Wow... Where did you learn to chop like that? Rei asked amazed.

- Well... I'm a ninja... Gaara said, embarrassed.

- Oh. Rei said with a slight smile on her face. _He's so sweet, not quite knowing what to say._

- Rei?

- Hm?

- Is there something burning?

It took a while for rei to get the message, but when she did she went into panic-state. Only to discover that Gaara had already taken the casserole with the rice of the heat already, and turned of the heat.

When all the ninjas had commed downstairs, they started eating.

But Kankuro had a small shock as he was the first to get down.

When he got down Rei was chopping something he couldn't see from behind, while Gaara stood behind her and led her hands.

_He is growing up..._

- Well, I have to go to school now. If you need me, or one of the others, I put a note with the addresses for the schools and who goes to what school on the kitchen table. If it's something that concerns sleeping arrangements, or stuff like that, you can just ask grandpa or Yuchiro. Ok, then I'm off. and with that, Rei was gone.

- She is actually really caring, even though it may not always seam like it. Sakura said.

- Yes, she is. Gaara mumbled.

Minakko's school

Minakko was on her way out in the schoolyard during recess, and she could see a familiar person at the school gate. She recognized him as one of the ninjas.

She was on her way over, when some older boys from the neighbor school came up next to her.

- Hey, Blondie. Do you wanna come with us? one asked her with a slippery voice (it may be hard to imagine, but some people have slippery voices).

- No, I was just...

- Come on, Sugar! Just a round around the block. They came towards her.

- Seriously, I don't...

- It's ok. We wont hurt you. the leader said and leaned towards her with a grin. The others chuckled.

- Get away! Minakko pushed him away, she was shaking of fear an anger. _If I could only transform, but they're only stupid boys... I can't do that. I will if they get to close though..._

- Let her go, will ya? a new voice said behind her.

- Stay out of this, you freak. one of the other boys said.

Minakko looked up and saw the ninja.

- I'll give you one last chance...

- Move on, there's nothing to see here.

- Well, don't say I didn't warn you. the ninja said with a slight smile.

Then, out of nowhere, a... thing appeared. And it seemed that the ninja was controlling it with these thin strings coming out of his fingers.

The thing came at the teen boys, who screamed and started to run in the opposite direction.

But the thing reached them, and it cut a small marking in one of each their ears.

They where lying on the pavement, squirming in pane (weaklings).

- Next time you think of doing anything like that, remember those markings.

Minakko looked up at the young man.

- Th- Thank you.

- That's ok, are you alright? Kankurro asked.

- Yea, I'm fine. Minakko smiled up at him.

- I just hate people like that... You wanna go and grab a coffee or something? Kankurro asked.

- Sure! Minakko said and dragged him of in the direction of her favorite café.

- But you're buying! she added.

Usagi, Makoto, and Ami's school

Lee, Sakura, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Choji, Hinata and Kiba, arrived at Usagi, Ami and Makotto's school.

- Everybody! Where are you?! Sakura-chan's mom?! Naruto yelled, trying to find the three Sailor Scouts.

- Naruto! you baka, you almost blew our cover! We should just look until we find them! Not scream like Idiot's! Ino said and laughed awkwardly to some bypassing students.

- They should be around here somewhere. Sakura said.

- Let's try here! Kiba said and entered a classroom.

And there, Usagi and Ami sat at a desk, talking.

- How did you know that they'd be here? Hinata asked.

- Followed my nose. Kiba grinned.

- What are you doing here? Ami asked.

- We where bored. Temari said and sat down at one of the desks.

- Well, it's not much to do around her eighter. Usagi sighed.

- I wanna see Mammo-chan! she sulked.

- Come on, you'll see him later today. Ami said.

- Yes, but that's so long! Usagi said.

- Where's Makotto? Sakura interrupted.

- I think she's still in the gym, working on her "Moves". Ami said.

- Moves? Shikamaru asked.

- Yes, she's quite good in martial arts. Or as you would call it, Taijutsu. Ami explained.

- She should be done soon, perhaps we should go down to her? Usagi asked, delighted to have something to take her mind if Mamoru.

- Yea, it's bean a while since I saw her train. Sakura said and followed Ami and Usagi towards the gym.

Everybody got down to the gym and saw Makotto slam a man twice her size in the ground.

- Amazing... Lee said, and then added in his mind: _Beautiful, and so strong!_

- Mako-chan! Usagi yelled.

This made Makotto loose her concentration, and she was tackled by the five other men.

- Sorry about that! Sakura said and dragged Usagi up to the tribunes.

- We'll wait here until you're done. Ami, said.

Makotto broke her way out of the mass of testosterone and gave them a thumbs up to show that she understood.

They sat on the tribunes and looked at Makotto, gaining control of the situation again. Well, not Temari and Shikamaru. They exploited the fact that none of Temaris brothers where there at the moment (If you know what I mean ;D)

Lee on the other hand, was staring at Makotto with a look of amazement. She was everything he used to love about Sakura: She was strong, independent, and still she was feminine.

Rei's school

Gaara on his side was at Rei's school. Watching over her through the classroom window, from the school gate.

**- You're totally stalking that girl. **Shukaku said in his mind.

_- Shut it, you oversized kitten. _Gaara responded in the same telepathic way of speaking.

**- Oh! Hit a sore spot, did I? **Shukaku continued to torment him.

_- I'm just making sure that she's alright._ Gaara thought.

**- Yea right. You just wanna stay here to make sure that no other males even look at her the wrong way. **Shukaku just couldn't help himself. He was bored, and had no one else to talk to than this hormonal teenage boy.

_- I'm not!_

**- If you weren't so buissy staring at that little priestess of yours, you would've noticed by now that this is an all girls school.** Shukaku said, unable to hide the laughter in his voice.

_- Officially ignoring you now._ Gaara told the demon sealed within him.

**- Be my guest, but I'll keep talking anyhow.**

Gaara sighed.

The shrine

Neji and Tenten took a look around.

- It's actually quite nice here. Tenten smiled and smelled a flower.

- If you say so. Neji said with a frown on his face.

- It's such a nice atmosphere. Tenten said while she sat down on a bench.

- I guess it's better than the noise of this city. Neji sat down next to her.

Tenten reached out for his hand, and took it gently in her own.

_Tenten: Omg! I did it now. No way back... No way back!_

_Neji: ..._

Yuchiro and the old priest's point of view

Reis grandpa and Yuchiro, was standing at the other end of the shrine.

- What's up with him? Yuchiro asked the old man.

- He's probably trying to keep up dignity, perhaps I should try it once? the tiny man looked up at Yuchiro with a grin.

Neji and Tenten's point of view

- Neji?

- Hn.

- Don't you think it's a bit weird that they're staring at us like that? Tenten asked the Hyuga prodigy.

- They are?... I mean they are. Neji frowned even more. _I didn't even notice it? I'm the one with freaking super sight!_

... A street

Usagi, Ami and Makotto and the ninjas that visited their school, was on their way to Hikawa shrine.

Ami spotted a fly in a cobweb, and helped it out.

- There you go. she smiled and released it.

Shino watched with a smile that was hidden because of his... Eh... unrevealing clothes.

Usagi suddenly saw someone she knew.

- MAMO-CHAN!! she screeched and ran towards the tall young man, standing at a buss stop.

- Usako? he said and looked questioning at the ninjas.

- Hi, Mamoru. Ami said.

- These are ninjas from the leaf village. she added as answer to his look.

- Really...whoa! Mammoru was tackled by Usagi.

- Mamo-chan! she said.

- Seriously! You can't stop touching him for more than 5 minutes? a tiny voice said behind Mamoru.

Usagi froze.

- Chibiusa... but there she was interrupted by Sakura.

- I was so cute when I was little! she said and took Chibiusa in her arms.

- Who's she? Chibiusa asked.

- She's you. Usagi mumbled.

- From the future. Makotto added.

- Seriously? Put me down. the chibi Sakura said.

Sakura put her down, and Chibiusa started examining her future self.

- Well... She's sorta weird, and just as flat as Usagi. she said, stroking over an imaginary beard.

Both Usagi and Sakura growled.

- YOU'RE SO NOT CUTE!! Sakura screamed at her younger self.

- You're one to talk! Chibiusa responded. And that's how their relationship started.

- She do realize that she's insulting herself? Kiba asked Mamoru.

- I doubt it... he sighed.

They started working their way to the shrine. And the whole way back, Chibiusa and Sakura argued.

The shrine

- I still can't believe you made me cut school! Minakko laughed at Kankuro.

- You had a good time, didn't you? he said.

- Yea, but still! Minakko and Kankuro was going up the steppes to the shrine.

- Hey! Neji! Tenten! Kankuro said as he saw the two ninjas at the shrine.

- Hey! Tenten greeted the newly arrived.

- Hn.

Another street

Rei was on her way home to the shrine. There was going to be a meeting, with the sailor senshi and the ninjas.

She decided to take a short cut through the park, it was a better atmosphere there to.

Suddenly she noticed the energy that that followed her the whole day.

- ... You can come out now. I know you're there. she said.

**- She's on to us... Run!**

_- You, stay out of this!_

- Hey... Gaara said as he stepped out of the shadows.

- Why have you followed me all day? Rei asked with a firm yet gentle voice.

- I... don't really know. Gaara said and looked down at the ground.

- Well we might as well go together, as we're both heading for the shrine. Rei smiled, and motioned that he should walk beside her.

Gaara came, and they both wet in silence.

**- You screwed it up. **Shukaku said.

Gaara didn't answer.

The shrine

Everyone gathered for the meeting.

- So, what's our plan? Mamoru asked.

- Well, I was thinking something like: Killing them while they're in the dark about their past. future Luna said with a serious expression on her face.

- But, now they're innocent! Usagi said as her idealistic personality emerged.

- Not really, they have done all those things. They just can't remember. Shikamaru said.

- No, Usagi's right. They deserve to at least know what they've done. Rei supported the moon princess.

- But if they do, they will be their old selfs and we might not be able to defeat them. Artemis said.

- We'll try! Makotto said as determined as always.

- You think you can succeed with that, when you're elder selfs tried and got themselves... Artemis realized to late that he had spoken without thinking.

- Artemis, what exactly happened that night? Minakko asked.

- ...

- Artemis!

- Well, it all happened quite fast actually. Artemis began, then he interrupted himself, and looked bak at Luna. She nodded and he sighed.

- Look, I don't want to stop so hear me out before you you ask me questions. Well, it was at Chibiusa's birthday. We had a grate party to celebrate, and all the sailors and their families where there. As well as manny nobles. It was about midnight, and the children had begun to doze of, when we herd the first bang. We hurried out to the balcony to see what it was, and what we saw was a huge army of yomas, shooting what ever they had at the city. Crystal Tokyo emidiantly went into evacuation. The senshis led the inhabitants to the castle, witch would be surrounded by a force field. Nearly everybody was in the castle to, but it's when everything seems to be alright that everything goes wrong. All that needed to be was in the castle, the King and Queen made sure that the enemies did not approach the city. But then, Chibiusa was spotted outside the castle, just as the force field was about to close. On pure instinct, Sailor Mars ran out to fetch her. While Sailor Mercury ran after her without thinking. And so, the three was locked out of the safe castle. The King and Queen had planed to use the silver-crystal to get into the castle themselves, bus when they discovered that Chibiusa was in danger, they lost focus and lost the crystal. And that's the last anyone saw of them. Sailor Mercury and Mars, emidiantly decided to send the princess to Konoha (witch will become a trustworthy and noble village, as well as a mighty ally in the future). Ami prepared the teleportation machine, while Rei prepared to deliver Chibiusa. But Ami made a mistake, she sent Rei into the past. Bit Rei didn't know this, and followed the plan before Jadeite Killed her as he had just done to Ami...

Artemis had stopped talking, but no one dared to say a word. Eventually, Rei spoke.

- Is there any way to change it? she said as silent that it was almost a whisper.

- We must kill them before anything happens. Luna said again.

- Let's do it then. Sakura said.

Suddenly they herd a laughter.

- You seriously think we would allow that? a brand new voice said.

The Sailors didn't know it, but most of the ninjas recognized it.

- Sasuke-Kun? Sakura asked out in the air.

- Outside. he answered.

Everyone ran outside. And there, on the top of the stairs to the shrine, was Sasuke.

- Sasuke... Naruto whispered.

- We won't allow you to ruin our plan, with this past. he said and stepped aside to show Queen Beryl and her minions, tied up.

- We? Sakura frowned.

- The Negaverse. Sasuke said with a smile.

**Kankuro got some of his inner anger out... Good for him.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I'm back! And I have a new chapter.**

**Ok, I'm not really good at fighting scenes, but i write them anyway.**

7

- The Negaverse? Naruto snarled between his teeth.

- Hn. Does it shock you? Sasuke looked at Naruto with his red Sharengan eyes.

- ...

- How can you do such a thing, Sasuke? Do you really hate us that much! Sakura was crying now.

- You still worry about that kind of things? Sasuke turned his gaze to her.

- There are no love, friendship, or affection. Only power, and the goals it will help you accomplish.

- I see that you haven't given up on killing Itachi. Naruto said, still with the same stern look.

- It's my purpose.

- You haven't changed at all... Sakura said as she looked down at the ground, she somehow wanted to hide her tears.

- You however have. And that's why I have orders to kill you...

- MERCURY STAR POWER...

- MARS STAR POWER...

- JUPITER STAR POWER...

- VENUS STAR POWER...

- MOON COSMIC POWER...

**- MAKE UP!**

And with that, the senshis transformed.

- We will not let you kill Chibiusa... I mean Sakura. Minakko started.

- She have grown to be an intelligent and beautiful young woman. Ami continued.

- And now you come here and tries to kill our little princess. Makotto said.

- We will protect her because it is our duty, and because she's our friend. Rei said.

- In the name of the Moon... Usagi said as she started her arm gestures.

- We'll punish you! They all finished off.

After the speech, all non-senshi had a sweat drop.

- Eh... You are the senshi I was told to beware of? Sasuke said with slight amusement in his voice.

- Why do everyone react like that? Usagi said and became her usual self for a moment.

- It's probably because of you. Rei said as she crossed her arms.

- Knock it of, you two! Makotto said.

- It's no use, Makotto. Minakko sighed.

- Minakko's right. Ami said.

- ... You gotta be kidding me. Sasuke said.

- Well, I guess I should just gather them up.

Then out of nowhere, Neji came with his Byakugan activated, Sasuke dodged, only to be targeted by Choji from the back.

Sasuke tried to jump aside, but was blocked by Kiba on the right, and there was Shino on his right.

Sasuke was surrounded. And at the same time, Shikamaru's shadow chased him.

Sasuke drew his katana, and tried to fight his way out. But every time he spotted an opening, a new shinobi blocked it.

He stopped for a moment to orientate himself. But it was a second to much, and he was trapped by the shadow possession jutsu.

It was impossible to move.

Suddenly, a new person stepped out of the air next to Sasuke.

The shinobis did not know who the tall, blond man was but the senshis did.

- Kunsite. Ami said.

- It seams that "The Last Uchia" is not as grate a fighter as the rumors said. He said and looked at Sasuke.

- Shut up.

- Hn. and with no further delay, Kunsite swished Sasuke away with his present self and friends.

At the same time: Jadeite, Zoisite, and Nephrite stepped out of thin air.

- What did you do to Sasuke? Naruto shouted at Kunsite.

- None of your business.

Then the newly arrived turned their attention to the sailor scouts.

- It's bean a while. Nephrite said with a nod.

- Well we didn't expect to see you again at all. Minakko said.

- Well, here we are.

Then the sailor scout's started to fight the four kings.

Makotto was fighting Zoisite, Ami fought Nephrite, Minakko fought Kunsite, while Rei was up against Nephrite.

Usagi was about to help when Mamoru stopped her.

- What are you doing? I need to help them!

- No. This is not just a fight anymore.

- What do you mean?

- Do you remember how they died the first time, in the silver millennium?

- Oh...

Minakko and Kunsite where fighting with rapid attacks, and one could see that they gave all they had.

Ami was fighting Nephrite in a cloud of fog, and used it as cover to catch him off guard. Nephrite on his side was trying to sense her energy to block, and maybe even do a counter attack.

Jadeite felt almost like he where trapped inside one big fire, that's how fast and accurate Rei used her power. She was (to be fer) having a hard time to match Jadeite's speed.

Makotto and Zoisite where locked in hand to hand combat. Makotto had never fought such a strong opponent in this type of combat before, and even though her life where at risk, she almost felt as if she was sparring with an old friend.

When the ninjas broke in to the fight, it became to much fore the four kings, and they gathered at the shrine stairs.

- Well it seems that we are outnumbered. Zoisite said, and they all whooshed off.

But before they'd disappeared completely, Rei could hear Jadeites voice in her head.

_- It really is amazing how much Aiko resembles you._

In the evening

- Who's Aiko? Hinata asked after Rei'd told her about the last thing Jadeite said to her.

- I don't know. But still, it's something about that name that stirs something in my head. Rei said and laid down on her bed.

It was evening, and everything had (finally) calmed down.

- What do you think, Sakura? Hinata asked Sakura.

- Hn. was all they got in respond.

- What's wrong? Rei asked her.

- ... I wasn't able to do anything earlier. Sakura sobbed.

- All I did was watch, as Sasuke was about to kill me. Everybody protected me, but I couldn't do anything.

- Look, you where in shock. As I understand it, Sasuke used to be your teammate. Rei tried to comfort Sakura.

But Sakura only started to cry.

- Eh... Rei, can I talk to you? Hinata said.

In the hallway, Rei and Hinata lean to each their wall.

- What exactly, is going on with Sakura and this Sasuke? Rei asked Hinata.

- Well... You see that Sakura used to have a major crush on Sasuke, when he was still in Konoha. She always tried to get his attention, but he just ignored her or basically didn't care. However, she never gave up. Then that evening came: Sasuke joined Orochimaru, and Sakura tried to stop him. I don't know what exactly happened, but the next day she was found unconscious on a stone bench. Sakura regarded Sasuke as much more than a friend. But now she don't know anymore. She's starting to develop feelings for Naruto, and that would be good for her... If Sasuke didn't decide to show up.

Rei looked at Hinata.

- She's bean through much more than I realized.

- I guess.

Suddenly they where interrupted by Shikamaru and Neji.

- I'm not happy with my room mates! they both said at the same time.

Next day at the crown

The next Morning was a saturday, so none of the senshis had school.

- What should we do? Usagi asked.

- I don't know. The plan of killing the enemy while they still where ignorant didn't work out. Ami said thoughtfully.

- ... Let me rephrase that. What should we do for fun this sunny saturday?

- Wow, Usagi. I didn't know that you had such a vocabulary. Rei said with a heck care attitude.

- You're being mean! Usagi said to Rei.

- Well: It's warm, I'm thirsty, and the red-head won't stop staring at me! she hissed.

- Aw! You got your very own stalker! Minakko said in a teasing voice.

- He's not a stalker! Rei said.

- No, he isn't if you like him too and would probably stalk him if he didn't stalk you. Minakko said.

- I wouldn't stalk him, and he's not stalking me!

- Keep telling yourself that.

- Wow, it's usual for Rei to behave like this. But Minakko is usually better than that. Makotto thought out loud.

- Did you say something?

- N-no!

- Well, your fan boy isn't much better. Rei said to Makotto, making her victim of her bad mood.

- I have no idea what you're talking about. Mmakotto said with a slight blush.

- Oh no? You've glanced at the one with bowl cut and green spandex several times in the last five minutes. And you have "the look" when you look at him.

- What look?

- The: "He looks like my old boyfriend" look.

- No I don't.

- Yes, you do.

- No.

- Yes.

- NO!

- YES!

- Stop it you two!

Everybody looked at Ami.

- What? she asked.

- Nothing...

Suddenly two cats entered the crown, and went over to the senshis.

- We've got a plan. Luna said just high enough for the nearest people to hear.

The ninjas gathered around.

- What is it Luna? Sakura asked.

- Well, we've figured out a way to over win Queen Beryl. But it may take some work, and we need help from you, Ami.

- What do you need me for?

- What do you know about time traveling...?

Queen Beryl's Stronghold

Queen Beryl had witnessed the whole incidence at the shrine through a crystal ball, and was not in a good mood.

- Queen Beryl-Samma. she heard a voice behind her.

- What do you want?

- What's with the Sailor Senshis? a girl with blond hair asked.

- They are the Sailors of the past. Queen Beryl answered.

- The Sailors of the past? a girl with long red hair asked.

- Yes, Aiko. And that's all you four need to know.

- But... one with black hair with a hint of blue began.

- Patience, patience. Queen Beryl calmed them.

- Well, then let us fight them. a brunette said.

- ... No, not quite yet.

- Why not? the girl called Aiko demanded.

- Because I need you just a little longer. Queen Beryl said deep in thoughts.

- What? You don't think we could do it? the blond asked.

- Oh, no. I just think you need more training and experience before taking on them. Now go train or something.

- Yes, Queen Beryl-Samma. they all said and left the room.

_I must be more careful of what I say to them. Unlike the four kings, they are not under my complete control..._

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Ok........ *Big breath* I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorryI'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorryI'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorryI'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorryI'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!

I haven't updated this for like what, 1 - 2 years?! I can't belive it took me this long to write this. Truth is that school has been soooooo hectic, and on vacations I have to rest my brain-capacity ^_^''

Anyways... here's chapter 8, I hope you will take this as a peace offering, I know it's not very action filled, but... yeah.

8

Ami's room

Ami, Luna and Artemis was trying to figure out the concept of Luna-P's time traveling system while: Temari, Rei, Usagi, and Tenten where watching and talking between themselves.

The talking was driving the working people mad.

- Temari? Usagi asked.

- What?

- I've been thinking... Usagi said deep in thought.

- You're making progress. Rei remarked.

- Shut up! Usagi yelled as she snapped out of her line of thought.

- I'm just saying...

- You're good at that, aren't you?

- What's thats supposed to mean?

- C'mon you two your worse than Neji and Lee in a good day. Tenten sighed.

- What was it that you where going to say anyway, Usagi? Temari asked

- .... I've forgotten...

(On the other side of the room)

- I'd think that you would have some expertise when it comes to this time traveling thing, Ami. Artemis sighed on the other side of the room.

- That was future me, I don't know anything about this! Ami said. - And you said that you helped me to construct it!

- Well... It was mostly handing you tools and stuff like that. Luna blushed and looked away.

- I really don't understand anything! Ami said. This was the first time, that she'd used those words.

- Cheer up, Ami. Try again! Usagi said from where she was sitting between the giggling Rei and Tenten.

- ... Ok, one more time.

Some random park

Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Kankuro, Shino and Choji where training.

They'd finally found a peaceful park with few visitors and good room, with the good help of Minakko and Makotto who where watching them from a bench.

- They're all fit. Minakko smiled. - But I guess, you only care about one particular one. Right? she hinted to Makotto.

- Huh? Did you say something? Makotto said. She'd been buissy watching a cretin green beast.

Lee was not wearing his usual spandex, he was wearing a pair of pants similar to the spandex. He was not, however, wearing a shirt of any kind. And now, Makotto was buissy staring at his mussels as they moved with lightning speed and deadly precession.

- Haha! Close your mouth, you're drooling. Minakko laughed.

The streets of Tokyo

Kiba and Hinata was taking a look around town.

- Let's go in there! Hinata said and pointed at a store that had beautiful dresses in the display windows.

- ... I mean, if you don't mind. she added with a slight blush.

- Not at all! Kiba smiled and dragged Hinata into the store.

- This would look so hot on you! he said when he spotted a midnight-blue dress with a short skirt and half long sleeves (not to mention an amazing clevrage ).

- Eh, you don't think it's to reviling, do you? Hinata stuttered.

- Not at all, go try it on!

Ami's room

- What's the point of this? Rei asked Ami.

- Well, if we can time travel, we have a great advantage. You see: It's a great possibility that the Negaverse don't have the ability to do so. Ami explained.

- But if they can't, how come they're here? Tenten asked.

- You remember that they used my invention to come here. And it was already ready for use. It was literary just to push the send button. But now, they don't have any way back.

- But I thought that Jadeite was the only one that went after me. Rei said.

- Yes but the others followed him, when he didn't come back. Ami said.

- But if we need time traveling, why don't we just use the Luna-P...? Temari asked.

- The Luna-P don't have the capacity to carry all of us, so we need to make the capacity stronger. Ami answered.

- I'm getting a head ache. Usagi declared.

Queen Beryl's stronghold

The dark sailors where in a room with an arabian style.

There where pillows and carpets on the floor. And the sailors was relaxing.

- What do you think the sailors of old are? one with a green sailor suit asked.

- Well, I don't think they're much to fear. Did you see their cheesy speech? one in a blue outfit laughed.

- Don't even think like that! Queen Beryl don't want us to fight them, so my guess is that they're powerful. One in an orange suit said.

- Give them a break, Miu. They didn't mean... the one with red clothes said.

- Really? You all can be so dense sometimes, and that includes you, Aiko!

- I'm just trying to...

- Yes you're trying to make all four of us get along! Miu yelled.

- I'm trying to get all of us to stick together, because I don't trust the other people here. Aiko said.

- Queen Beryl. The one in blue sailor suit said and raised as the queen came in.

- Why are you not training? Do you think great strength is achieved on its own? the queen asked.

- We where just taking a break... the one in green started.

- Then get back to work! Queen Beryl yelled.

- Hai!

Ninja's training park

- I wouldn't be surprised if it starts to snow soon, and they're still going at it? Minakko glanced at the ninjas.

- They're professional. Makotto smiled.

- Even so, I think we should introduce them to a gym sometime soon. Minakko said with a frown.

Over at the ninjas, Lee was doing everything that was physically possible and impossible. He also glanced in Makottos direction and found that she turned away and blushed. (The blush of youth! XD)

Queen Beryl's strong hold

- I can not be summoned like one of your mindless kings! a young man with black chicken-butt hear and black piercing eyes said as he came inn to the throne room.

- Apparently you can. Beryl smiled.

Sasuke was angered, but could not afford to take it out on the queen.

- What do you want? he asked irritated.

- It has been brought to my attention that you're not as strong as word has it. Beryl said, all serious again.

- What do you mean? Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes.

- In you fight against your old friends, you did not seam quite as strong as I was told.

She cut of Sasukes protests.

- I have no doubt that you could take on one of them, but you could not take on all of them. No worries though, I have just the thing for you...

- What are you talking about? Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

- Come here. Queen Beryl said an held out a hand to Sasuke. He took it, and Beryl placed a small crystal ball filled with dark smoke.

- What's this? Sasuke said and stared into it.

- It's a simple crystal ball, but within it, there's dark power you can draw upon when you need it. You'll find that it gives you both speed and strength. Queen Beryl answered.

- Now go and try it out.

- Yes, Queen Beryl!

Sado's gym

- So, my cousin is being very nice and considerate, lending us his gym. Right Sado? Makotto turned to a huge latino man with dark curls.

He grunted.

- Right, so don't ruin to much... Makotto smiled, but the ninjas had already gone off to try out the strange apparats.

- Well, you tried... Minakko patter her friend on the back before running of to flirt with an already panting and sweating kankuro (^,^").

- So are you going to stick around? Makotto asked her cousin.

Sado shaked his head.

- I have something to do. he said and turned around to go.

- Ok. Makotto said as she sat down on one of the chairs that where in a corner with a coffee-mashin and a sofa.

The Shrine

Rei had left the others and gone home. She wanted to gather her mind and maybe meditate on their general situation. When she reached the top of the shrine stairs, she could see a lonely figure in silhouette.

It was her grandfather. He looked like he was in deep thought as he stood there, sweeping.

- Grandfather? Rei asked as she made her way over to him.

- Oh, Rei. It's you. he said.

- Are you alright? Rei asked.

- Yes, I... I just have this feeling that there is something going on here. he said.

- What do you mean? Rei asked.

- ... Rei, don't think I am blind. I can feel there's something going on. Who ever your new friends are, they are not normal. I can swear that one of them can see right trough me, and one is carrying a puppet on his back. And I don't mean to butt in to your business, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here.

- Grandfather... Rei was almost crying. She wanted to get so much off her chest, bit she couldn't do that without endangering her grandfathers life.

- Go, now. You'll tell me in your time... Besides, I have a feeling there is something coming up. You need to prepare. he said, looking older than ever.

Yeah... I can't say when I will update next, but know this: I feel soooo bad when I do something like this, because I hate it when this happens when I am on the readers end.

R&R... Please?


End file.
